


Vault of memes [ART]

by PrincessBread



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fanart, I REGRET NOTHING, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time), emma and regina, i fucking hate drawing vaults 0/10 never again, ish, me and the fic author both are meme loving clowns and it shows, you know who are also clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBread/pseuds/PrincessBread
Summary: Supernova art for DrSigne's fic. Just two idiots being idiots.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Vault of memes [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrSinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSinge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Goddamn Snickerdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226319) by [DrSinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSinge/pseuds/DrSinge). 



> I've been wonderfully lucky to be matched up with  DrSinge, who loves memes as much as I do and has the same crackish energy. Meeting you was one of the best part of the supernova <3\. I can only hope to match this vibe with the art. Go read her fic and drop a nice comment.  
> ***  
> "What's your fic title again so I can mention it?"  
> "Do you remember the title i used in the picking part?"  
> "Something about snickerdoodle"  
> "Boom new title"  
> ***  
> I would also like to say thank you to supernova mods, who are amazing and probably goddesses!! It's just crazy amount of work and just wow, thank you so much for this.

Emma: Feeling.

Regina:Feelings?

Emma: Yeah, I have FeELinGS

.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never drawing vaults again ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Goddamn Snickerdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226319) by [DrSinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSinge/pseuds/DrSinge)




End file.
